


Best Worst Day

by GioGioStar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makka gets the best day ever, Makka is a good girl, Makka is the reason for the MCD tag, Tags Contain Spoilers, Viktor gets the worst day ever, Yuuri gets the worst day ever too, she's also an old lady, this is more hurt than comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: Makka is the bestest girl. She's been there for her human for all her life. Her human and his husband want to give her the best day of her life.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 22
Kudos: 51





	Best Worst Day

Viktor smiled softly as he pet the old poodle on her He had this dog for years, a little over fifteen years now. She was one of the few real friends he had ever made in his life. She didn’t care if he was a world-famous athlete. She didn’t care if he was worth millions of dollars. She didn’t care if he lived in a penthouse with his husband of seven years. She saw him as her human. Somebody that she loved to death.

Viktor heard the door open, carefully getting off of the couch. His heart warmed up as he heard the drumming of a happy dog tail against the couch cushions. Lately, this old girl of his would reserve herself to just lay on one or two spots for most of the day. She wasn’t as active as she once was, which was fine with him. She was a good girl. She deserved to rest.

“Vitya, I’m back,” Yuuri called out.

“My Life,” Viktor smiled softly as he hugged Yuuri.

He knew that Yuuri had retired at the end of this season. He was doing good so far with retirement. Both had decided that they would remain in Russia for a few more years to get more experience as coaches. They had a plan already set. They were planning on eventually branching off to somewhere in the US to set up their own skating club. They wanted to find a place where figure skating was not exactly popular and get people interested. They knew that it wouldn’t be easy and there was a chance that they would fail, but they were excited about it.

“I’m sweaty from my run,” Yuuri laughed.

“Kiss me,” Viktor teased as he gave his classic heart-shaped smile.

“How’s Makka doing? She’s been sluggish lately.”

“She’s just an old girl,” Viktor smiled.

“I know, but I’m worried. I set up an appointment today for her.”

“She needs her check-up anyway,” Viktor sighed, “when is her appointment?”

“In a few hours.”

Both men went back to the living room smiling as they sat down with the dog/ Her tail wagged with gentle excitement. Yuuri wrapped his arms around her as she gave him a playful lick. The beautiful brown fur had dulled over the years. Yuuri already knew the dog when she was about seven years old. She was a crazy active dog back then. But now, over the last couple of years, she seemed to have just slowed down/

“Did she eat anything?” Yuuri asked.

“A bit.”

Yuuri looked at Makka, she rested her head on his lap as she started to take one of her daily naps. Yuuri simply continued to scratch at her head and ear, the soft fur relaxing him as she snored softly. Viktor and Yuuri didn’t even realize, as they watched television, that Makka had pushed them off the sofa. Both snuggled together as they watched television, the dog stretched out on the couch. Viktor stretched after a while as he helped Yuuri up. Viktor went to the door, wiggling the dog leash. Makka, to his surprise, only let out cries. Normally she would just make her way to the front. But for the first time, she seemed to be unwilling to get off the couch. Viktor frowned a bit until he heard a yelp. He made his way to the living room, seeing that Yuuri had picked the dog up.

“Makka, I know you want to stay on the sofa, but we are all going on a trip,” Yuuri’s voice was bathed in concern.

Once the poodle was settled down enough, they took her to the car. They knew that Makka was getting old now. They wanted to make her life as comfortable as possible. Especially because they didn’t know what was going on with her. Both of them had felt the unspoken uneasiness and worry over Makka. She was their dog, even if she started off as Viktors, she had grown on both men.

~*~

Viktor felt as if somebody had attacked the very fiber of his being. Makka was walking a little better now, thanks to the medication the vet had given them. The news they were given was grim. Makka was hurting. She was suffering. There was nothing they could do. Viktor held Makka close to him, crying the entire way home as his husband drove in silence. Viktor could see the intense sorrow in Yuuri’s eyes. It wasn’t something that neither of them wanted to hear. They were going to have to put her down. Their baby was in too much pain and the vet had decided that it was more humane to put her to sleep. Viktor, may it have been from selfishness or fear, wasn’t ready to let her go yet.

“Vitya, we need to decide when,” Yuuri whispered, voice cracking.

“Never,” Viktor whispered back.

“I wish that was an option, but it isn’t. At least we can give her some more comfortable last days,” Yuuri was trying to sound reassuring for his husband.

“But I want her to live forever,” Viktor lost it again as Makka started licking away his tears excitedly.

“How about tomorrow, we do a Makka day. She’ll be on all the medicine the vet gave her so she won’t be hurting. We can go to her favorite park and watch her chase the birds. And she gets to have people food for her last day. Her day, she gets to be in charge. We can let her sniff where ever she wants for however long she wants,” Yuuri was holding his husband tightly.

“I’m scared.”

“Vitya, I want you to have the best day for her. I wish I got to do something like this with Vicchan,” Yuuri smiled softly.

“What are we going to do? Do we bury her? Do we cremate? Do we even take her back? Do we leave here there?”

“I’ll take care of that. Let’s do her day tomorrow.”

“You call them please, I don’t think I can.”

“Alright, Vitya. You stay with Makka.”

Viktor simply cried more as he held his dog closer together. He was losing his best friend. But somehow he was blessed with an amazing husband that was being strong for him. Especially when he could not find his own strength in fighting this. It felt like he was losing a part of him. Most people would have thought that he was overreacting. And honestly, he didn’t care if he was. She was with him for 15 years. He had Makka longer than most relationships he had. She knew all of his fears. She knew all of his secrets. And now, she was going to be leaving this world soon. He wished with all his heart that the vet would just call and tell them that they were wrong. But all of the test results were clear. All of the things that were going on with her made sense. They were things that they simply couldn’t stop. Even if they could.

~*~

Viktor woke up in the morning, stretching as he wrapped his arms around Yuri. Yuuri groaned slightly annoyed. Viktor knew that his husband wasn’t a morning person, so he just let him sleep for a bit longer. Carefully the Russian man peeled himself out of bed, seeing Makka looking at him with her big brown eyes. Her tail wagging as it slapped Yuuri on his leg. Today was going to be her last day. He didn’t know if she was aware of it. Maybe she did. Maybe she didn’t. He didn’t know. He was just thankful that this was going on where both of them were relaxing for the offseason.

Viktor kissed Makka’s eyes, wanting to do this as much as possible with her. Soon, he wouldn’t be able to. Today, he planned on taking as many videos and pictures of today. He wanted to keep these memories as close to his heart as possible. Even though he knew that it would be extremely painful, he wanted to always keep her close. Even though he had dogs before growing up, Makka was special. She came into his life when he needed her. She saved him in a way. She helped him open up in a way that would get him ready to open up his heart to Yuuri.

Viktor made his way to the kitchen, seeing Makka’s medications. He went through the fridge finding some cheese. They first tried the pill pockets only to find that Makka would just nibble around the pill. When they put it in something like cheese or meat, she would eat it without hesitation.

He cut some pieces of the cheese and shoved a pill in each cube. He went back to the room and saw Makka looking at him with her soft happy eyes. He whispered lovingly as he handed her the pieces of medicine laced cheese and eagerly, the dog ate the snack. In a while, she would be moving around, the pain in her body would be gone.

“Morning,” Yuuri murmured as he started stretching.

“How did you sleep?”

“Nice, and you?”

“Anxious, honestly,” Viktor sighed, “I don’t want tomorrow to happen.

“I don’t either,” Yuuri sighed.

~*~

Viktor was recording on his phone as Yuuri laughed as Makka jumped on him. Viktor couldn’t help but join in on the laughter. Viktor was smiling wide once Makka took notice of him. She rushed to him jumping on him giving him kisses. Viktor put his phone away, seeing that Yuuri took his phone out, taking pictures and videos of Makka. So far, all morning, they had been at the dog park. Makka was playing with the dogs and the people. People asking how old she was and stunned that she had the amount of energy for a senior dog. Their hearts broke when they explained how today was her last day.

“Hey, let’s go grab something to eat,” Yuuri looked at Viktor.

“Burgers. Get a big one for Makka,” Viktor grinned.

“Yeah,” Yuuri grinned just as wide.

Viktor whistled for Makka’s attention as he showed her the leash. She was wagging her tail insanely fast as she let Viktor leash her. They made their way to their car, opening the door and helping Makka get in the car. Viktor took the driver seat and Yuuri took the passenger seat next to him. Viktor started the car and drove out, putting some music on the radio. They were singing along to random songs, both not caring if they were on pitch or not.

They eventually reached a random burger place with a drive-thru. Viktor went through the drive-thru, ordering his food and Makka’s while Yuuri ordered his. When they paid and grabbed their food, they went back home. Viktor grabbed Makka’s burger and put it in her bowl. He didn’t bother with having her sit still for her food. As soon as he put it in her bowl, she was chowing down quickly. Viktor and Yuuri ate their food, tossing her fries at her and laughing as she plucked the fries in the air.

~*~

Viktor and Yuuri were at the vet’s office. They were in a private room as Viktor placed Makka’s blanket on the floor. Both him and Yuuri let the standard size poodle lay on their laps as they held the other’s hand. Viktor felt so uneasy as they waited for the doctor. He could feel the prickle of tears threatening to escape. Earlier in the day, he woke up to crying. Watching silently as his husband snuggled close to Makka. He knew that his husband loved this dog too. She was the first dog he got ever since Vicchan passed away. Even though Makka was originally his dog, Makka became just as much as Yuuri’s. He was losing a dog all over again. It was never easy. And yet, Yuuri had been reserved about his feelings, being strong for him.

Viktor loved that about Yuuri. He was stronger than him on a lot of things. When he needed somebody to be his rock, Yuuri would be there for him when it felt like the world was being thrown into a fire. Just like right now, he felt like the world was spinning until he felt nauseous.

Both of them turned their heads when they saw the doctor come in. A woman, about a few years older than Viktor came in. It was Makka’s vet. She had a big smile as she pet poodle gently.

“Your husband already signed the paperwork, Mr. Nikiforov,” she started, “once the process is done, we will have our people take care of her and you can both pick up her ashes in about two weeks.”

“Will it hurt her?”

“No, and with the medication we had you give her this morning, is making her groggy. It’s going to be as if she’s going to sleep.”

“I don’t want her to go,” Viktor whispered.

“I know, it’s very hard. But the medicine we would have to give her will hurt her in the long run. And unfortunately, she’s too old for surgery to fix the problems.”

“I know, but I just wish she didn’t have to die,” Viktor was struggling to speak.

“Vitya, she won’t be hurting anymore. And yesterday, she got to have the best day ever.”

Viktor nodded as he rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. He knew that this time would eventually come. Even though he wanted to stop time forever. Let Makka live. He didn’t want to lose his friend. He wanted to have her for as long as he possibly could.

“I’m going to go and inject her now. She’s going to go unconscious, so she won’t feel her heart stop. Her breathing will just slow down during that.”

Viktor nodded as he watched her inject a pink liquid into Makka. Makka looked at him, tail wagging. The silver-haired man kissed her between the eyes. Tears finally escaping. Tail wagging. Until it stopped. Viktor felt his heart sink, knowing that his best friend had left this world. He had her since she was a puppy. She had been there for so much of his life. And to have her gone was strange and uncomfortable.

Both men wept openly, not even realizing that the doctor had stepped out to give them time to grieve. Losing a pet was never easy. Viktor gazed at the poodle, her eyes closed as she seemed so relaxed. It was as if she were just sleeping. He held her close to his chest, feeling his husband holding them both closer to his.

“Makka,” Yuuri felt his own tears falling, “you’re such a good girl, thank you for being in our lives.”

“Thank you for being my friend,” Viktor whispered as his body continued to shake with grief.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea floating around since September/October of last year. And just NOW finally got to it while I should be writing Taste of Flowers. I'm sorry I made you guys sad. I made me sad writing this. The fic was loosely based off of [this](https://www.buzzfeednews.com/article/kassycho/this-woman-snapchatted-her-dogs-last-day-and-im-drowning-in). Please tell me what you think about this in the comments.
> 
> Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII)


End file.
